livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat! In the Alleys of Twoleg Place... Gorse licked a paw briskly. He hadn't met a cat he couldn't beat. He sighed. What was so fun about killiing to him?! Gorse ignored his questoin and padded away from the limp tawny body. 15:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) (Pluvia) I padded around the alleys of twoleg place. I noticed a white tabby tom in the next alley. I saw the body of one of my friends, Deserta. I let out a gasp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gorse found him self running down an alley to his old twoleg's house. He scratched the door. It opened, with just bones of his old twolegs. Gorse blinked his eyes, and the house was just full of furniture and mice again. He sighed. He remembered that he was killing because he missed his twolegs. He curled up in his old bed and fell asleep. 01:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw that the tom was gone. "Deserta?" I said sadly as I padded up to her cold, dead body. A tear fell from my eye and splattered on the ground.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gorse saw a she-cat crying, but learned to never aprouch a mourning she-cat, its VERY dangerous. He sulked out of his old home and fled out of the alley. 01:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw the white tabby tom again. "Hey! Wait!" I called after him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gorse knew it was runn'in time! He dashed away, into the park. He slid between twoleg and twoleg childrens' legs. He briskley leaped up onto a house roof. He was a decendent from Skyclan, of course he could jump it! He pelted from roof to roof. He leaped into a house and hid in a garabge can. 01:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" I hissed as I charged after him. He may be fast, but I could still track him through his scent trail. I found him in a trash can. "What was that all about?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Gorse's ears went flat. His Blue gaze sparked with fear and anger. "If a cat is chasing me, i have the right to run." he snarled. His claws were unsheathed, and prepared to fight if nessicary. 00:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you kill my friend?" I questioned, calmly and not afraid. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Because i lost my twolegs. All i have to do is kill." growled Gorse. His gaze turned to pure anger. He lashed his tail and dashed off. He felt like killing again. 01:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Just because someone's had a rough start doesn't mean they have a right to be a blood-thirsty murderer!" I called after him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Since when are you my guide?!" spat Gorse. He leaped at the she-cat, leaving her with blood and scratches. He dashed off into his twoleg's old den, and locked everything. It was impocible for a cat to get in. 01:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yowl of anger. "And sence when did you have the right to murder my friend!" I hissed, furious. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Gorse could still smell the faint sent of his twolegs. He had been so battle hungry, he forgot about his hunger. He left his home and briskly caught a pigeon and returned to his locked up den. 01:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I growled loudly and slashed at the house with my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Um, why are you tearing up his house?" Snorted (whoever my she-cat was!) Gorse flicked his ears from inside his den. 01:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (Where is your cat?) I swung my head around to look at the she-cat. "Because that murderer killed my friend! And then when I tried to ask him why he would do such a thing, he cslashed my face!" I hissed. I turned back to face the house. "Come out here and fight me, you blood-thirsty coward!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (she's right next to ur cat. She is a young, and very bold cat...) Storm snorted. She put her paw down. "I'll fight you1" she snarled. (srry for this.) "Okay!" the she-cat hissed. She leaped at Storm, but Storm dodged her and snorted. "No, I mean a running match! That's how we do it1" hissed Storm. "Fight's are gross!" she added. 16:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "That isn't a fight!" I spat. "Andd why do you even care about that cat inside the house?" I asked, my voice much calmer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Storm sighed. "He was my old neighbor when we were younger. I was a kit, and he was like 6 moons. He was abused, and then i never saw him again." meowed Storm. "Well well, it is you." growled Gorse. He was on the roof of the house. Storm puffed and snorted. "Bout' time you were smart enough to get out1" hissed Storm. (Does your cat like Gorse of something? XD)Silverstar 16:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (No) (Pluvia) I nodded. "I guess that makes sense," I replied. (Alexandros) I padded around twoleg place, bored out of my mind. I heard several cats talking in the distance, so I hid behind a trash can to watch. I slipped and fell and several cans, bottles, and other pieces of junk fell down with me. I rolled down the hill a little bit and found myself at the white tabby tom's paws. "Um, hi," I said.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse snarled. "Whatch your whiskers!" he spat. Storm sighed. "Snappy as always, Gorse." she growled. Acernis padded over to the cat, her red fur smooth and shiney. "Cool it, mr. Tigerstar!" snapped Acernis. (she's heard of the stories.)Silverstar 16:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," I said as I scrambled to my paws. (Alexandros) "What are you doing here anyway?" hissed a blue-gray she-cat. "Um..." I replied... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse flicked his tail. "WE're arguing he!" hissed Gorse. He glared at the tom. Acernis rested her tail on the tom's shoulder. "No need to snap at someone how's not trying to bite!" she hissed. Her dark blue eyes glittered with determination.Silverstar 16:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Gosh," I replied. "I said I was sorry, it was an accident." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (Acernis was being nice to him, gosh!) "You might want to head out, these are tough rouges!" Acernis murmured to the silver tabby tom. Gorse snarled.Silverstar 16:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (That was to Gorse, not Acernis...) "I can hold my own in a fight," I said to her, nicely. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her tail. "Just to warn you, that white tabby tom just killed a she-cat, to warn you." she mewed. She dashed away, almost getting clawed by Gorse. Storm lashed her tail.Silverstar 16:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "But why would he do-" I said, but she ran away before I could finish. "-that" I ended. I looked at the three cats who were still there... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Cause' i feel like it!" snarled Gorse. He leaped at the tom and pinned him down. he grabbed him by the neck and flung the tom away. Storm hissed at the intruder and lashed out at him with her rear claws.Silverstar 16:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "You can just kill and hurt cats because you feel like it!" I shouted. "It's immoral and wrong! And it shows that you are to other cats nothing but a sad, pathetic soul who can't control his own emotions, so he takes it out on others!" I noticed blood was gushing from the wound on my neck. The pain was excruciating, but I tried to ignore it... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse snorted. "Life is either life or death1" he sneered. He prepared to give the tom a killing blow, but his sister, Acernis lashed Gorse's belly. "Enough, brother1" she spat.Silverstar 17:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "No, life is life, and death is death; once life is gone it can never be restored!" I hissed. "And you forget you are not alone in this world! Other's have suffered pain just as much as you have!" I sighed. "Thanks," I told the she-cat who had helped me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her tail. "Anything to get pay-back on my brother for killing my old best friend, Shivers." Acernis meowed. She padded away, casting one last glare at her brother. Gorse snarled, and decided to head to bed for the night.Silverstar 17:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Once the two cat's left, only the blue-gray she-cat remained. She padded up to me and said "I'm Pluvia, who are you?" "Alexandros," I replied. "But everyone calls me Alex for short." She nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis leaped up a tree in the twoleg trainging place (the park.) She noticed a squirrel, and chased it. Before she knew it, she had a twoleg kit holding her. Acernis was once a warrior, so she hated twolegs. She screeched in fear. Gorse heard his sister's screech, and ignored it.Silverstar 17:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I heard the she-cat from earlier scream. I followed the sound and saw her being attacked by a twoleg kit. I charged at it, but I stumbled and fell on the concrete. "Every time," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis battd at thin air. She hissed in anger. The twoleg kit cuddle her closer, but ran away with Acernis when it saw the tom. He put her in a cage, and zipped up the portable twoleg den. (a tent).Silverstar 17:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I ran up to the starnge twoleg den. "Are you O.K?" I asked her through the strange wall of the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (they should get captured together. XD) "Yeah, but you might wanna run, another Twoleg will snatch you up!" meowed Acernis.Silverstar 17:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Just give me a sec," I said as I drew my claws. I cut a slit down the twoleg nest with my claws and walked inside. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A twoleg screamed and ran inside to snatch away Acernis. (are the two getting captured together, or shall i let Acernis go?)Silverstar 17:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (It's up to you) "Hey!" I shouted at the twoleg. "Let her go, she doesn't want to be here!" Sadly, the twoleg couldn't understand me. (You should make your RP cat a page) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (did that.) Acernis sighed. The twoleg picked up the tom and put him in there with Acernis. "Great, and i'm clostrifobric1" she hissed. The two leg skipped to a monster and put the cage in there. The doors locked, and Acernis tried to bite the cage open.Silverstar 17:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I pawed at the little latch and it eventualy opened. I noticed that back window of the monster was opened. "We have to jump," I whispered to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis bristled, and then paused. "We met hours ago, and were captured, and still don't know each other's names1" she laughed. she leaped down and nodded. "My name's Acernis." she mewed.Silverstar 17:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Alexandros," I replied. "But you can call me Alex." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (oh, my cat this mournnig was chasing butterflies and eating them...) Acernis nodded. "You can call me Ace. We should get back to-" she paused and then sighed. "Somewhere..." she murmured. Acernis padded away.Silverstar 17:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and scrambled out of the car, but I fell flat on my face once I got outside. I stood up and padded away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay